


Visitor

by fandramatics



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: A friend of Aziraphale's drops by, Crowley isn't pleased.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Visitor

The ringing bell announced the costumer as much as it disturbed the sleep of the snake inside the basket over the counter. The black-headed animal rose its form to find a man approaching, he had a vase in his hand and a smile in his lips. If snakes could frown, this one would have, when it saw the man check the scent of his breath and switch his weight between feet.

“Coming,” came the distracted voice of Aziraphale from somewhere between the bookshelves. He appeared into the room, gaze focused on a brown-covered book as he came in, he finally stopped walking when he saw the visitor, “Donald. What a nice surprise.” he gave a small smile, smaller than his guest’s.

“Ezra, you’ve no idea how much I’ve missed you!” the man gave the principality a quick hug that had him chuckle and his shoulders tense a bit.

The snake rose a little more.

“How was South America?” asked the angel.

“Ah, delightful!” grinned Donald, he then extended the vase to Aziraphale, “Here, a little something for you.”

The reptile over the counter slithered out of its basket and, with all its length, approached the principality, wrapping itself up his leg.

“Oh!” Let out Donald at the sight of the animal, who kept making his way up the angel’s body, “Is it yours?” he took a step back.

“This is Anthony. Anthony, this is a friend of mine, Donald. Don’t worry, he knows he must behave.”

The creature turned to Aziraphale to give him a look before flickering its tongue in Donald’s direction.

“Wow, it’s… Quite big.”

“Ah, yes. This is an old snake. They never stop growing, you know,” the angel petted the animal’s head with his finger.

“Does it bite?” shivered the guest.

As if in response, the reptile yawned, widening its jaws enough to have Donald take another step back.

“Not usually,” replied Aziraphale, “Would you like to stay for tea?”

To snake moved a bit closer to Donald, eyes on his.

“No, I hate tea,” the man said fast, watching the huge predator. “I-I’ll see you another day, Ezra.”

He was out the door in no time.

Aziraphale caressed the underside of the reptile head. “You wily old serpent, he didn’t do anything to you.”

Crowley shot his companion and glance, then wrapped himself around him tighter, he gave a gentle squeeze. “Okay, enough of that.”

The black tail wrapped around the vase.

“Leave it, Crowley.” warned the angel, yet the dark tip showed the principality the underside of the plant’s leaf. “Oh. A fake, huh? Perhaps he didn’t think I was much of a gardener.”

Crowley used his tail to knock the plastic vase to the ground.

“Crowley!”

Another squeeze.

“Stop it.”

A flicker of the pink tongue against the angel’s flesh.

“You’re impossible! I should-- Ugh! I don’t even know what to do to you.”

A third squeeze.

“Quiet now, I still have books to arrange. Behave or I’ll- I’ll-- I’ll think of something.”

The angel went back to the backroom, snake on his shoulders.


End file.
